O PRIMEIRO BEIJO 2
by Helena Nelli Gomes
Summary: eu  sei que a criatividade paratitulos esta zero, mas nao tinha outro, essa é outra bem curtinha, a proxima que eu postar sera uma historia com varios capitulos. deixem reviews p/ eu saber a opiniao de vcs.


O Primeiro Beijo 2

Depois de um longo e cansativo turno, Grissom esta indo embora do laboratório, a noite seria sua noite de folga, ao passar pelo vestiário vê Sara ainda arrumando suas coisas. Ele para na porta e fica olhando para ela. Ela ao terminar de pegar suas coisas, fecha a porta do armário e então se da conta da presença dele ali.

SS: Ola Griss, aconteceu alguma coisa?

GG: Hoje é sua noite de folga também certo?

SS: Sim, por favor, não diga que apareceu alguma coisa e precisarei fazer hora extra de novo.

GG: por quê? Tem algum compromisso para hoje?

SS: Tenho comigo mesmo, estou cansada, só queria ir para casa ficar la.

GG: entendo então bom descanso.

Ele se vira para sair

SS: Algum problema Griss? Você queria me dizer mais alguma coisa?

GG: na verdade eu ia te chamar para jantar, mas pelo visto você não vai sair de casa.

Depois de tanta espera ela não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar.

SS: descobriu o que fazer?

(ela faz essa pergunta pelo fato que ocorreu no episodio 22 da terceira temporada, na qual ela o convida para jantar e ele não aceita por não saber o que fazer em relação a eles, e ela diz que quando ele descobrir pode ser tarde demais).

GG: acho que descobri tarde demais.

SS: o convite ainda esta de pé?

Ele olha para ela levantando a sobrancelha, ela sorri.

SS: bom, de qualquer forma eu vou precisar jantar.

GG: passo para te buscar as 20:00hs, pode ser?

SS: Estarei pronta.

Grissom sorri e sai, ela fica olhando ele ir embora. "dessa noite não passa."

As horas passavam voando, Sara estava em frente ao espelho do quarto se vendo. "será que ele vai gostar?", ela vestia um vestido preto, uma sandália de salto, uma maquiagem leve, e o cabelo estava liso com alguns cachinhos nas mexas da frente. Ela não parava de olhar para o relógio, sabia que Grissom era pontual e já era quase 20:00hs. "será que ele desistiu?"

Nesse momento o celular dela toca, e pelo visor ela vê que é ele. "pelo jeito ele desistiu mesmo". Ela atende com um tom de voz normal.

SS: ola Griss.

GG: hey Sara, você esta pronta? Porque eu já estou aqui em baixo, mas não acho lugar para parar.

SS: sem problemas, já estou descendo.

Ela desligou o celular e novamente o sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Grissom estava com o carro parado em frente ao prédio, quando viu Sara saindo,mil coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, começou a ficar ansioso, saiu do carro e foi na direção dela, a olhou de cima a baixo.

GG: Você esta linda.

SS: Obrigada, você também.

Grissom vestia uma calça e camisa social.

SS: podemos ir?

GG: Claro.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, e voltou para dentro.

Eles ficaram mudos por metade do caminho, nenhum deles sabiam como ou o que conversar, foi estranho porque nunca tiveram esse problema, mas essa noite era diferente, pois eles não estavam no laboratório, ou saindo como amigos, essa noite era um encontro, que esperavam a muito tempo, e os dois sabiam bem disso.

SS: posso ligar o radio?

GG: claro, desculpe, esqueci.

SS: aonde nós vamos?

GG: bom, reservei uma mesa em um restaurante vegetariano, ouvi dizer que é o melhor da cidade.

SS: não precisava se preocupar com isso Gil.

GG: eu nunca te levaria em um lugar onde estivesse cheirando carne, seria muita indelicadeza da minha parte . Chegamos.

Ele desceu logo para abrir a porta para ela. Ela sorriu, e entraram no restaurante.

O metri os levou para a mesa que Grissom havia reservado, em um local ao fundo do salão, sentaram de frente um para o outro.

Metri: o garçom já vira atende-los.

GG: obrigado

O garçom chega com dois cardápios.

GG: enquanto ela escolhe o prato, você pode nos trazer uma garrafa do melhor vinho que tiver, por favor.

Garçom: sim senhor, com licença.

Sara olhou surpresa, ele estava sendo um verdadeiro gentleman.

Com o passar do tempo eles foram ficando mais a vontade e não paravam mais de conversar, porem nenhum dos dois conseguiam tocar no assunto que mais queriam, ou seja, sobre eles.

A noite foi passando e eles nem se deram conta da hora, o restaurante já estava quase vazio.

Garçom: desculpe interromper, mas desejam mais alguma coisa?

Eles olharam em volta.

GG: nossa nem vimos a hora, desculpe, pode fechar a conta, por favor.

O garçom saiu por um minuto e voltou com a conta, Grissom tirou o dinheiro e deixou um troco bom para o garçom que gostou.

Eles voltaram para o carro no momento em que começou a chover. Chegaram ao apartamento e ele estacionou um uma vaga que agora estava livre. A chuva ficou bem mais forte.

SS: que mudança de tempo, você não pode dirigir assim, não da para enxergar nada.

GG: eu fico aqui esperando um pouco ate melhorar.

SS: não quer subir? Esperar la em cima?

GG: não quero te atrapalhar.

SS: você nunca me atrapalha Gil.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silencio.

GG: ok, vamos nos molhar um pouco, esta pronta para correr?

Eles saíram do carro correndo, e por mais que o carro estivesse perto da entrada, eles se molharam muito.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento dela.

SS: vou pegar uma toalha, é melhor deixar seus sapatos ao lado da porta, estão ensopados.

Grissom fez o que ela pediu.

Ela voltou já sem as sandálias, com uma toalha ela enxugava os cabelos e a outra deu para ele.

Ele pode perceber o vestido molhado, grudado ao corpo dela. Ela ficou um pouco sem graça.

SS: eu vou trocar de roupa, é melhor você tirar a camisa, eu coloco na secadora para você.

Ela saiu e voltou com um vestido mais básico, porém um pouco mais curto.

SS: você vai ficar doente com essa camisa molhada.

GG: eu estou bem, não vou me sentir a vontade sem camisa na sua frente.

Ela riu enquanto pegava uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

SS: me acompanha?

GG: não sei, acho que já bebemos muito hoje, ainda tenho que dirigir.

Sara olha pela janela.

SS: a chuva esta piorando cada vez mais.

Ela pega a garrafa novamente e começa a encher as taças.

SS: acho que você não vai sair tão cedo daqui.

Ele olhou para a janela, e ao virar-se de volta ela já estava lhe oferecendo a taça, não teve como ele recusar.

Ele pegou a taça e ficou olhando para ela, estava tenso, Sara por sua vez estava bem relaxada. "e incrível como a bebida deixa algumas pessoas mais confortáveis, gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo". Ele começou a andar pela sala e parou em frente à janela.

Sara percebeu que estava sendo difícil para ele, a chuva começou a acalmar e ela viu que se não tomasse uma atitude, ele iria embora e a noite terminaria ali. Ela se aproximou dele.

SS: foi engraçada a cara do garçom perguntado se podia fechar a conta.

GG: foi, nem percebemos a hora.

SS: eu adorei a noite Gil, cada momento, desde a hora que você chegou aqui, foi tudo perfeito, obrigada, me diverti muito.

GG: eu também, fazia tempo que não me divertia assim com alguém.

Eles ficaram mudos, ele se aproximou, tocou o rosto dela.

GG: a chuva melhorou, é melhor eu ir.

Num impulso Sara segurou o braço dele.

SS: não vá.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

SS: fique aqui comigo.

GG: Sara, é tão difícil para mim, não sei por que, mas é, eu não sei nem o que falar...

SS: então não fale nada, apenas faça.

Ele olhou bem para ela, que por sua vez fechou os olhos, a respiração dele começou a acelerar, o coração a bater mais rápido, e então ele a beijou, com vontade, com intensidade, os dois se beijavam com tanta paixão que a camisa dele, nem parecia estar molhada ao encostar no corpo quente de Sara.

Ele não foi embora àquela noite, e ao acordar ficou vendo aquela bela mulher dormir ao seu lado, ele estava feliz, realizado. "como pude demorar tanto tempo."

Ela acordou e sorriu para ele.

GG: bom dia honey, você fica linda ate dormindo.

Ela ficou sem graça.

GG: desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo.

SS: valeu à pena esperar, agora você esta aqui, e eu agradeço muito pela chuva de ontem.

Os dois riram.

GG: eu também.

Ele começou a beijá-la, se amaram e dormiram novamente.

The end.


End file.
